


PET

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AU - Swapfell
Genre: AU of an AU of an AU this just goes on and on, Human Pet, Humans used as either slaves or for their SOULs as EXP, I'm not good at detail so they won't be GRAPHIC, Mentions of Violence, Papyrus moreso, Sans and Papyrus don't like that, Slavery, Swapfell, Swapfell AU, but they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: Nobody ever believed the legends about Monsters being true. We thought they were Fairytales, meant to scare kids into behaving.We should have believed.If we'd believed.....we wouldn't be used as EXP for the Monsters. Good for nothing but either Slave labour, or EXP.But I don't want any of that. I'm getting out of here.





	1. Chapter 1

   "Get in line, scum!!" the harsh voice of the Monster guard rang out, the crack of a whip following quickly after.

   I bit back a yelp as the whip grazed my cheek and scrambled into the line-up with the other Humans, shaking. I'd been in this so-called camp for a year, and Humans had been under the control of Monsters in general for 5 years. 

   Nobody wanted to believe the legends about Monsters being imprisoned under the nearby mountain outside Ebott city- until the Mountainside caved in, and Monsters emerged from within.

   They were armed with both weapons and Magic, something that Humans no longer had, and easily overwhelmed us, taking over and using Humans either as Slave labour to rebuild cities to suit THEM....of for our SOULs and the EXP we gave upon our deaths.

   Monsters had one other advantage over Humans- the majority of them were more than double our size. A regular 5 or 6 foot tall Human didn't stand a chance against the army of 15 foot Monsters charging at us- the Queen of the Monsters alone was near 20 feet!!

   Even the smaller Monsters like Whimsums, Froggits and Moldsmols were the same size as a Human and could still easily overpower us.

 

   I watched with a distant gaze as Humans were taken out of the line, one by one, and brought over to what everyone called the Execution room- if you were brought there, you weren't leaving alive.

   I felt rage bubble up inside me. We weren't even allowed to be free in death, instead our SOULs, our very essence being used to feed the insatiable appetite of the Monsters who now controlled our lives.

 

 

   I watched closely, and when the eyes were turned, I bolted, running for a hole in the chain-link fence surrounding the courtyard. I heard the sound of the Magic bullets coming behind me, intent to harm or even kill as many whipped past me whilst I squeezed through the fence and onto the other side, quickly scrambling to my feet and continuing to run as I ehard voices yelling for me to stop, or face death.

 

   "I'd rather die where they can't find my SOUL than live another moment in there..." I muttered to myself, ducking down alleyways. 

   Eventually, the voices trailed off until I heard nothing. I stopped to catch my breath, panting heavily. I glanced back around the corner I'd just come around, double-checking for any Monsters following me.

 

   "Well, well, what do we have here?" a husky voice said.

   I whipped around- and tilted my head up to meet the gaze of a VERY tall skeleton Monster standing mere inches from me.

_How the hell did he get here without me hearing?!_

   I tried to bolt away, but he quickly reached out and easily plucked me up by the back of my shirt, lifting me up eye-level with his face.

   "You're cute, Kid. Might make a good pet." he said.

   "Wh- PET?!" I squeaked indignantly as he started walking the other direction- me still dangling by the back of my shirt in his grip.

   "Name's Papyrus, by the way Kid. But m'bro will likely want you to call us Master." he said.

_What have I gotten into now...._

 

 


	2. PET Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been picked up by a huge skeleton, and now facing the possibility of being a pet, what is going to happen now?
> 
> Answer- a BATH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nudity in this chapter because of Papyrus bathing his 'pet' human but NOTHING sexual. This story is NOT that kinda story.  
> There's your warning.
> 
> Reminder that Italics are thoughts.

  After what seemed like hours of walking- but likely wasn't that long- the skeleton who called himself Papyrus brought me to what looked like a large cabin in a wooded area near the outskirts of the city. He tucked me under one arm while digging through a pocket, pulling out a key and opening the front door.

   "Home sweet home." he said, placing me on the floor and closing the door behind him- sealing me inside with him. I gulped nervously, averting my gaze form his until a boney finger pressed into the underside of my chin, forcing my gaze to his.

   I looked around the house from where I was, noticing a spacious living room off to the left with a large couch, a coffee table and an armchair. There was a dresser along the front window with a rock surrounded by sprinkles weirdly enough.

   To the right was an archway and from what I could see, it appeared to be a kitchen. There was a staircase leading upstairs with a balcony-hallway showing at least 2 doorways up there.

 

   "Huh, you're a bit of a mess but guess that's to be expected from a stray. We'd better get you washed up before m'bro gets home." Papyrus said.

   "W-wait, we? I can wash myself!!" I insisted, blushing.

   "Heh, so you do have a voice after all. Got a name to go with that voice or am I namin' you?" he chuckled.

   "Like I'd tell you my name, you'd only take advantage or something!" I blurted out.

   "Feisty little Kitten aren'tcha? Heh, guess we could call you Kitten fer now, but you really do need a bath. My bro will be more likely to let ya stay if you're clean." he said.

_Well a warm place to sleep with guaranteed food is better than sleeping on the streets...long as he keeps thinking I was a stray..._

   "I can wash myself, really." I insisted again. Even though my limbs were still shaking from my overexertion in my earlier escape.

   "You're more boney than me Kitten, you're getting a bath from me whether ya like it or not." he said, picking me up much the same way as before and carrying me upstairs- revealing two extra doorways that werne't visible form downstairs. 

   He opened one of these doors to reveal a decently sized bathroom with a shower-and-tub combo, a marbled sink and a blowdryer on the wall that had a sticky-note on it that said  _ **'For when Papyrus forgets to dry the towels!!'**_

   Before I could even smirk at the note, Papyrus started pulling my clothes off, tossing them to the side and- despite my efforts to cover my body- put me into the tub, running the water over my admittedly filthy body.

   I squealed when the water hit me before it quickly turned into a moan of pleasure- the water was hot, but a pleasant hot. Back where I'd escaped from we'd only ever been sprayed with freezing water from a hose.

   "Heh, guessin' you like it Kitten?" he chuckled, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from nearby and squirting some into my hair.

_Why does a skeleton even HAVE shampoo and stuff like that?_

   I unwillingly relaxed under his touch, blushing darkly as he cleaned my hair first, then moved onto scrubbing my body- thankfully leaving the parts I'd be more than a little uncomfortable with him touching alone. 

   After he deemed me clean enough, he turned the water off and wrapped me in a towel.

   "You can borrow one of my shirts until we get some more clothes for ya, Kitten." he said, exiting the bathroom.

   I knelt by the blowdryer, crouching under it rather easily and pressing a button- a blast of hot air hitting my head. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth as it quickly dried my hair. Moments later, the drier turned off and Papyrus re-entered the bathroom with what appeared to be an oversized, orange sweatshirt.

   "Might be a bit big on ya but should work for now." he said, tossing it at me.

   "Turn around." I muttered, blushing.

   "Kitten, I ain't interested in ya that way, trust me. Don't like meat on my bones. Besides, I just saw all yer naked glory what else couldn't I have seen by now?" he chuckled.

   Muttering under my breath, I dropped the towel and quickly pulled on the sweatshirt- luckily for me the headhole wasn't too wide so it didn't fall past my shoulders. Papyrus picked me up once I was dressed, carrying me back downstairs and placing me on the couch.

   "I'm gettin' a snack from the kitchen, stay there Kitten. If ya behave, might let you have a bite." he said before heading into the kitchen.

   I glared after him- this couch was easily as tall as I was, how was I supposed to get down even if I wanted to?

   As I attempted to think of a safe way off the couch, the front door slammed open and a figure walked inside- another skeleton. 

_Is this the brother Papyrus mentioned?_

   Before I could open my mouth to say anything, the shorter skeleton locked eyes with me.

   "PAPYRUS WHAT IS THIS THING DOING IN OUR HOUSE?!" he shrieked.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This new ficlet is heavily inspired by Maiuo on tumblr's Swapfell AU- SPECIFICALLY the one with the BARA skelebros~
> 
> And other Bara monsters as well lol.
> 
>  
> 
> We chatted it over and they said since all Swapfell AU's are "an AU of an Au of an AU" that permission basically isn't really needed- just credit.   
> Check their tumblr- https://maiuoart.tumblr.com/post/184356858317/swapfell-masterlist
> 
>  
> 
> And check this for the height of the skelebros compared to their Human- http://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml
> 
>  
> 
> In order from left to right-
> 
> Papyrus at 14 feet 8 inches, Sans at 10 feet 8 inches and their Human at 5 feet 3 inches
> 
>  
> 
> Type those heights in~
> 
>  
> 
> Also reminder I am horrible with details but that doesn't seem to bother y'all here on AO3 and for that I am forever thankful that this site is better than fanfiction.net.


End file.
